


Mumbai

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Steve ha l'opportunità di vedere Tony in un ambiente diverso dal solito e improvvisamente capisce che forse è una persona migliore di quanto pensasse.





	Mumbai

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CowT di LDF.

Steve aveva accettato di andare in India per la missione ma aveva provato a buttar lì se c'era mica la possibilità di poter restare ancora un po' una volta che quella fosse finita. Natasha lo aveva guardato perplessa ma gli aveva detto che non vedeva molti problemi a riguardo.  
Steve si era sentito un po' stupido e aveva taciuto sulle motivazioni dietro la sua richiesta, tenendo per sé che non era stato in vacanza da qualche parte mai nella vita e non pensava gli sarebbe ricapitata presto l'occasione di esplorare il mondo fuori da New York. Insomma, non era come se fosse rimasto sempre e solo in America, ma non c'era stata esattamente l'opportunità di fare il turista in Europa durante la seconda guerra mondiale.  
"Ci rimango anche io quasi quasi." Tony aveva annuito, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal proprio cellulare, e Steve lo aveva guardato meravigliato.  
Da che avevano iniziato a collaborare insieme negli Avengers non gli era mai sembrato che Tony lo trovasse troppo simpatico, per cui che proprio lui decidesse di restare dall'altra parte del mondo sembrava strano.

"Sai già dove restare a dormire?" Aveva chiesto Tony sollevando la piastra del suo elmo alla fine della battaglia, ignorando i mostricciattoli verdi stesi ai loro piedi.  
Steve per un momento non aveva nemmeno capito di cosa parlasse, prima di fare mente locale a ciò che aveva pensato a bordo del quinjet. "Oh. No. Pensavo di prendere una stanza da qualche parte se andava male. O non lo so, la prendono male se uno dorme su una panchina?" Ridacchiò, ma Tony alzò semplicemente un sopracciglio, guardandosi attorno.  
"A Mumbai? Steve, credo non ti risveglieresti. O ti risveglieresti senza un rene." Aveva mormorato, non volendo farsi sentire da eventuali cellulari puntati su di loro per mettere su youtube la loro ultima impresa.  
Steve si era sentito un po' offeso dopo quello, convinto che lo dicesse per spaventarlo, e gonfiò il petto pronto a dirgliene quattro quando Tony indicò col pollice verso la zona ricca della città.  
"Io ho un posto qui però. Se ti va si può anche restare da me."  
Steve si ritrovò a guardarlo con gli occhi sgranati, senza sapere davvero cosa dire. "Uh. Sicuro?"  
"Certo. Che senso ha che si rimanga tutti e due qua se poi manco ci si incontra?"  
"Oh. Beh, sì." Ammise lentamente, tornando a sistemare lo scudo sulla propria schiena. "Sicuro che per te va bene?"  
Tony sospirò profondamente. "Steve, ti ho anche invitato ad abitare nel mio palazzo a New York, non credo sarà molto diverso averti a dormire lì o averti a dormire nella stanza accanto alla mia qui."

Steve non era ancora molto sicuro di come fosse successo che era rimasto a Mumbai da solo con Tony, se non per il fatto che apparentemente non era l'unico a non avere avuto una vacanza in anni, e Tony era sembrato assolutamente entusiasta all'idea di mettersi dei cappellini da baseball e degli occhiali da sole e girare per la città come normali turisti.  
"Lo sai che non funzionerà mai, vero?" Aveva riso Tony, guardando attentamente il cappellino da baseball che Steve aveva appena tirato fuori da una bustina di plastica di qualità infima.  
"Tu mettilo." Aveva sospirato Steve, convinto che Tony stesse esagerando e che almeno qualche ora di libertà l'avrebbero potuta guadagnare uscendo vestiti normali una volta tanto.

Tony era rimasto autenticamente meravigliato a vedere che nessuno lo fermava per strada se davvero indossava solo un paio di jeans e una camicia normalissima oltre al cappellino qualunque compratogli da Steve.  
Steve non era vestito troppo diversamente e allo stesso modo nessuno fermava nemmeno lui per chiedere autografi.  
"Quando è stata l'ultima volta che sei uscito a fare una passeggiata in città senza gente appresso?" Aveva chiesto Steve scherzando, prendendolo in giro.  
"Ventun'anni, tre mesi, diciotto giorni." Aveva risposto Tony rilassato, senza nemmeno bisogno di pensarci, e Steve si era bloccato a fissarlo incredulo.  
"Seriamente?" Aveva osato chiedere dopo qualche momento.  
"Seriamente." Aveva confermato Tony, indicando poi un palazzo con un'insegna facilmente riconoscibile. "Un McDonald! Andiamo a mangiare lì!"  
Steve fece una smorfia ma lo seguì. "Siamo a Mumbai e tu vuoi andare lo stesso dal McDonald?"  
"È un'istituzione, sai che ci sono degli standard."  
"Mi sono svegliato tre mesi fa, Tony, ma non ho mai sentito dire che McDonald abbia standard." Aveva sospirato Steve nonostante lo seguisse e si mettesse a fare la fila dietro a lui.

Avevano cenato con hamburger e patatine, Tony con un paio di menù bambini perché - per una volta che nessuno lo conosceva - voleva avere il giochino, e Steve non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ma non era riuscito ad evitare di sorridere a guardare il miliardario Tony Stark meravigliato dal trovare davvero dei giocattolini per bambini insieme alla propria cena.  
"Okay, se ne vuoi uno dillo ora o taci per sempre." Aveva sbuffato Tony sollevando le due macchinine, e Steve aveva scosso la testa inizialmente, anche se poi si era bloccato a vedere che Tony sembrava stare parlando seriamente.  
E in fondo Steve non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di sperimentare niente di simile, troppo povero per permettersi di avere giocattoli da bambino, assente dal mondo dopo la seconda guerra mondiale e ora troppo imbarazzato all'idea di commettere un passo falso nella società moderna per andarsi a comprare qualcosa di tanto infantile quanto una macchinetta.  
Aveva allungato una mano verso Tony e l'uomo gli aveva rivolto un gran ghigno nel mettergli in mano una macchinina giocattolo.

Steve non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ma quando ritornarono a New York la macchinina trovò il suo posto di onore sul comò della sua stanza, ricordo di una vacanza dall'altra parte del mondo che gli aveva aperto gli occhi su qualcosa molto più vicino a lui.  
Da allora Steve non aveva più guardato Tony come prima, iniziando a non partire dal presupposto che il genio fosse un egocentrico pomposo. Pian piano Tony si era trasformato davanti ai suoi occhi in un genio curioso della vita e dal cuore tenero che aveva scoperto a sue spese che a non proteggersi avrebbe finito solo per soffrire.  
E Steve poteva assolutamente capire quel modo di fare.

Steve aveva finalmente iniziato a spostare davvero le sue cose alla Torre dopo mesi buttato in un minuscolo appartamento, il massimo che potesse permettersi con la sua pensione da veterano. Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. aveva anche provato a proporgli una paga più alta per i suoi servigi come Avengers, ma Steve la aveva rifiutata. Lo aveva fatto prima di essersi davvero reso conto del rincaro che c'era stato su tutto nei negozi. Improvvisamente però l'offerta di risparmiare l'affitto andando a stare alla Torre era sembrata una manna dal cielo da che Steve non aveva più problemi con Tony.  
Per ringraziarlo dell'ospitalità aveva iniziato a fare piccoli gesti amichevoli nei confronti dell'uomo, un po' per scherzare e un po' nella speranza di veder spuntare ancora sul suo viso quel sorriso meravigliato che gli aveva visto solo quella sera da McDonald.

Tony aveva sollevato lo sguardo dal giornale a notare qualcosa di particolarmente ingombrante davanti a sé e lentamente si era ritrovato a sorridere nel capire cosa tenesse in braccio Steve.  
Era scoppiato a ridere e aveva scosso la testa, chiedendo se Steve avesse voglia di cioccolato, e Steve aveva riso con lui, aggiustando la presa attorno all'uovo di Pasqua grande la metà di lui.  
Ma il sorriso di Tony era cambiato quando Steve gli aveva detto che era per lui. Tutto, cioccolato, involucro colorato e puppazzetto di peluche attaccato al fiocco.  
Tony lo aveva guardato meravigliato da dietro l'enorme fiocco, quasi nascosto dall'enorme uovo, e Steve lo aveva considerato un successo.

Per la verità Steve si era reso conto che non fosse propriamente una questione di quanto la cosa fosse costosa, o stramba, ma che anche le cose più semplici che molti davano per scontato funzionavano.  
Era il caso di ogni volta che Steve tornava dalla corsa mattutina con un caffè caldo per Tony oltre a quello che comprava per se stesso. Non importava quante volte Steve lo facesse, Tony assumeva la stessa espressione sorpresa, raddrizzandosi anche se mezzo addormentato e aggrappandosi al bicchiere caldo come fosse stata un'ancora di salvezza.  
"Per me?" Chiedeva piano tutte le mattine, e Steve aveva resistito un totale di cinque volte prima di aggiungere un bacio sulla sua guancia insieme al "sì, Tony".

Ora, i baci erano sembrati essere la cosa più sorprendente per Tony, molto più dell'uovo di cioccolata, molto più dei caffè alla mattina, anche di più della volta che Steve si era presentato alla Torre portandosi dietro un cane randagio e inzuppato di pioggia che aveva deciso di chiamare Furry.  
"Furry, Steve?" Tony aveva riso, incredulo, ma non si era lamentato nemmeno quando il cane aveva tentato di mordere una sedia che probabilmente era costata di più di quanto Steve guadagnasse in un anno.  
Ma i baci, quelli non sembrava aspettarseli mai, guardando Steve sorpreso ogni volta che quello glieli premeva sulla guancia la mattina, chiudendo gli occhi per un secondo più a lungo del bacio ogni volta che Steve premeva le labbra sulle sue in un bacio casto.  
Ma la volta che Steve era entrato nel suo laboratorio solo per baciarlo sulle labbra Tony lo aveva guardato confuso, notando che non portava niente per lui per una volta.  
"Come mai questo?" Aveva chiesto perplesso, chiaramente senza ancora aver capito secondo quale schema Steve volesse baciarlo.  
Steve si era stretto nelle spalle. "Non ti vedevo da qualche ora, avevo voglia di baciarti."  
"Solo quello?" Tony aveva chiesto meravigliato, e Steve aveva sentito una piccola morsa allo stomaco a capire che all'uomo non era mai successo che qualcuno volesse semplicemente la sua compagnia, scambiare un qualche tocco simile con lui, senza voler andare subito nel suo letto, o senza chiedergli qualcosa in cambio.  
"Solo quello." Aveva mormorato.  
Tony era rimasto in silenzio per un paio di secondi, sorpreso, ma poi un enorme sorriso aveva iniziato ad allargarsi sulle sue labbra e Steve era rimasto sulle labbra a riconoscere la gioia autentica sul suo viso.  
Tony aveva riso e lo aveva preso per mano, tirandoselo contro, e Steve si era ritrovato a ridacchiare con lui, lasciando che Tony lo stringesse tra le proprie braccia.  
Per una volta era stato Tony a baciarlo e Steve si era abbandonato a lui completamente, il cuore che batteva come impazzito mentre Tony si prendeva tutto il tempo di approfondire il bacio e far capire esattamente a Steve cosa lo avrebbe potuto aspettare se solo avesse chiesto di più.  
"Solo quello?" Aveva mormorato Tony sulle sue labbra quando si erano separati, senza veramente mettere spazio tra loro.  
"Sono aperto a suggerimenti." Aveva ammesso Steve annuendo, le guance rosse e una gran voglia di vedere a cosa altro potessero arrivare.


End file.
